


Creature Comforts

by karasunova



Series: Harmony Drabbles & One-Shots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Vampires, creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Harry returns from a mission... a little different. Hermione reassures him that she loves him in whatever form he's in.





	Creature Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
> Square Filled: Creature (G2)

“Does it look bad?”

Hermione hid her smile behind her hand. Harry shifted on his feet. He reached up to rub the back of his neck, but quickly put it down. “It looks fine. You look fine. There’s isn’t much different about you, actually.”

“Except I’m a creature now.”

Hermione dropped her hands. “You’re alive. That’s all that matters.”

Harry dropped down on her couch. “Do I look pale?”

“No more than usual.” She sat down beside him. “No one will see you any different. Well, the people who matter won't.”

Harry sighed. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

“I love you and I always will.”

“Even though I'm a vampire?” His voice was low and filled with uncertainty.

Hermione turned on her side. She hung one leg over his knee and reached her hand out to caress his cheek. His skin was smooth and a little colder. She kissed him along his jaw.

He gulped.

“Even though you're a vampire,” her voice was low. “Even if you were a mermaid, werewolf, or you shrunk five inches. I love _you_ , Harry Potter.”

He groaned. “You smell so good.”

She chuckled. She wrapped her arm around his torso. “There's nothing to worry about.”

“I know but what do I do now?” He pulled her closer. “I can't work at the Auror department. It's too much.” He sighed. “And my colleagues are less than understanding.”

She tucked her head into his neck. “Why don't you talk to Prof. McGonagall. She's been asking you to fill the Defense position for years.”

He jabbed her on her side. “That would be the day. A dark creature teaching defense against the dark arts.”

“Not just any creature.” She sat up and moved to sit on his lap, her legs resting on either side of him. “Former Head Auror.” She leaned down and kissed him. “Credited with the capture of ten fugitive death eaters.” Another kiss. “Single-handedly caught and apprehended that Basilisk breeder and smuggler. The boy-who-lived, twice!” She kissed him one more time. “Let's not forget, Hermione Granger's husband.”

Harry grinned. His hands tightened around her waist. “We can't forget my most important accomplishment.” He pecked her on the lips. “I'll write to the headmistress.”

She ruffled his hair. “We'll take this one day at a time, Harry.”

“I love you,” he murmured.

She smiled. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
